The present invention relates to managing a computer interface, and more particularly to managing and organizing display of computer desktop objects to enhance usability.
Well-known techniques organize workspaces, configure user desktops, and filter files and folders. Known filtering of files include filtering by name, directory, size, date, properties, content, and regular expressions. A known computer architecture technique provides a proxy for a mobile user. When the mobile user enters a new environment, the user's proxy engages the appropriate resources to support the user's task. To support the proxy, a known architectural framework clarifies which new features and interfaces are required at system- and application-level. A known task manager within the architectural framework manages information related to a users' tasks, including automatically bringing up applications and files associated with a particular task in response to a user referring to that task.
A known interface mechanism quickly accesses recently used artifacts in a computer desktop environment. The interface mechanism presents a list of recently-used computer-based artifacts that can be automatically sorted or filtered in ways that are valuable to a user. The computer-based artifacts may include objects related to people, events, Uniform Resource Locators (URLs), email messages, attachments, shared objects, or shared activities.